The Shadow of Hufflepuff
by Dawn Racer
Summary: (Marauders Era) This is the story about Jessica Howlette. The silent girl who many underestimate; loyal and kind, yet snarky and devilish. She is the half-blood who could make a Slytherin cry and a Gryffendor scream. She is best friends with the Marauders and they in turn are hers. This is the story of how they came together. The story of the shadow of Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Not many people would listen to a cursed creature such as me._

 _Not very many would open the diary, the book, the window to thy soul for little old me._

 _I'm innocent I promise. I didn't murder, I didn't lie (a lot), I didn't steal._

 _My only crime was living._

 _This is my story._

* * *

The notebook was closed, the black leather snapping shut around yellowing parchment as a single thin strand of golden silk hung out from the last page the book had been open to. The small first year girl with round cheeks and porcelain skin pushed the small book into her bag.

Glancing up nervously, she sucked in a breath and glanced down to make sure her robes were tidy. A simple gray skirt that fell around her knees and a white button down shirt were beneath the standard black cloak. All of her life belongings (which happened to be five sets of clothes and two cloaks, some books, quills and ink _(along with muggle pens because god forbid she run out of ink)_ , her standard school books and cauldron filled with potion supplies) were in that trunk.

Reaching into her cloak she clutched her left hand fervently around her wand, ducking her head to hide in her long and agonizingly strait russet hair, she followed the two other first years off of the train nervously.

If she had to listen to them preach about 'pure bloods being better' or 'Slytherin being the best house' she might just have to use a silencing charm she read about in 'charms year 1' lest she begin screaming. Sighing quietly, as she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, she followed the sound of a voice.

"Firs' years this way!" Her eyes widened at the sight of the giant of a man. He had to be close to eight feet tall and like four feet wide. Blinking rapidly the young girl smiled a tiny smile to herself, pink lips quirking up in the smallest of smirks that tilted up to the right. Who knows she might just fit in here.

Following the giant, yet gentle man, down a sloping grassy area she found a whole fleet of row boats. The call of 'four to a boat' was ignored as she looked around nervously. Chewing on the inside of her left cheek she glanced around until she noticed two boys goofing off. One with long shaggy black hair that fell to his shoulders with startling stormy gray eyes. His friend had hazel eyes, black messy hair that seemed to defy gravity and nature itself, with glasses.

Glancing nervously at them, she shook her head and decided to play safe by hesitantly moving over to a boat that had one boy. Silver scars alight with the moon, he seemed exhausted and the black cloak made him seem so much paler than he probably really was. His nose was shoved in a book and he seemed to be trying to ignore everyone else.

"M-mind if I join?" The words left her lips hesitantly and the boy looked up at her before nodding silently. Dog earing his book, he held out his hand.

"Remus Lupin." A shy tight lipped smile pulled at her lips, probably looking more like a grimace, as she shook his hand in a tight grip that seemed to surprise him.

"J-Jessica Howlette." Stepping into the boat and trying to keep her robes from touching it and becoming wet. Sitting down in the boat, a gasp left her lips when the boat began rocking side to side as her hands latched the sides. Knuckles turning white as nausea filled her, she shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the sickening rocking.

"Not a fan of water?" Came the soft and slightly amused voice of Remus. Huffing, she slowly let her eyes flicker open and smiled another hesitant tight lipped smile.

"Not particularly." Jessica's pale face was probably whiter than a sheet with a green tint at this point, amber eyes shimmering gold in the night sky with a feverish look. Said young girl was trying to not glance down at the water as she could have SWORN she saw something move.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." He stated calmly, amusement dancing in his brown eyes. She grunted quietly in reply to him. _That's not what I'm worried about_ , Jessica thought with a sickened feeling. You see, she had a severe phobia of the water.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked two voice suddenly, causing her to jump in fright since she was already tense. Glancing up she paused at the sight of the two boys she had seen before. Without waiting a beat the two clambered into the boat, the one with long hair sitting beside her and the shorter one with glasses beside Remus.

"James, James Potter." The boy with glasses chirped, holding out his hand first to Remus and then to her.

"Remus Lupin." The boy sighed and placed his book by his feet before nervously shaking his hand. Swallowing, she shook James' shyly her skin already clammy.

"J-Jessica Howlette." She mumbled.

"Well I'm Sirius Black." The boy with stormy eyes, a bright grin and long hair bellowed before hogging up the attention and getting both boys to laugh. Jessica frowned and shook her head, she already didn't like Sirius Black. He was so...obnoxious. Wrinkling her nose, she let out a gasp as the boat suddenly lurched and the boats were all sailing towards the school. Breathing deeply through her nose, she tried not to panic until they reached land.

Ignoring the curious expressions from the three boys and the pounding rush of blood in her ears, she waited with baited breath until they docked. It felt like centuries, but was really only a few minutes. By the time she docked, Jessica decided that she thoroughly did not like boats. Scrambling over Sirius, whom yelped at her to stop being barmy, the young girl clambered onto land and wrapped her arms around herself anxiously. Talk about nerve wracking.

"First years, you will be seated momentarily, but before you are you must be sorted into houses. Your houses will be your family, any rule breaking will lose house points. Who ever has the most house points at the end of the year will get the house cup. Now I suggest you clean yourselves up, we will see you momentarily." The professor, McGonagall or something or other had said before waltzing right back out.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"Not Slytherin I tell you. That outta piss my family off."

"Really Siri."

"What!? It's true. Alright then, what about you blokes?"

Jessica couldn't help over hearing the boys and glanced up to see James, Sirius and Remus discussing houses. A small lump of a boy seemed to have joined them.

"What about you Jessica?" She jumped and looked up with wide brown eyes flecked with amber towards Potter.

"W-w-what?" She stammered shyly, trying to ignore the snickers at her stammer. Flushing she looked down.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" James finished with a frown towards the other kids.

"U..um I don't know...Gryffindor?" A bark of a laugh echoed and suddenly a tall boy was in front of her, a Flint something.

"Oh please, a half blood like you would be lucky to even make it to Hufflepuff. Haven't you heard, only brave people make it into Gryffindor!" He snapped with a laugh as a few others in the nasty group laughed. Swallowing heavily and blinking back tears she turned away from the group of boys she had semi befriended, not seeing the angry or worried looks, as she stalked away from them only to lean against a wall.

Not even the sight of her oldest friend, Lilly Evans could cheer her up. Course she only spotted her because of the vibrant red hair. A small smile curled her lips weakly as Lilly trotted up.

"Fancy seeing you here Jess!"

"Hello Lilly." She mumbled softly, the grin on Lilly's face fell slowly as she frowned in turn.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, how are you and that boy Severus doing?"

"Oh we're fine, oh look Professor McGonagall is back! Come on." Lilly chirped before snatching Jessica's hand and dragging her past the groups of children over to Severus. She could feel eyes on her, but didn't see anyone. Jess could only presume either she was being paranoid or someone really was watching her. Warily she walked with the only two people she sort of new into the great hall.

Mouth popping open she stared up at the ceiling in awe, Lilly babbling on about Hogwarts A History and enchanted ceilings meant to mimic the sky outside. It was beautiful and depicted a flawless night sky like that outside of these walls.

Positively beaming, Jessica decided she really did love this place already. Once an old hat was set on a stool and it had stopped singing, the roll call had begun. Jessica didn't know who had placed the names on the list, but alphabetical would have been nice. Of course now that she thought of it, seeing others go before her made her more and more nervous. She wish she had been first now. What if she wasn't chosen for a house? Were there any houses for floundering idiots like her?

Lilly had been chosen for Gryffindor whilst Severus for Slytherin much to Jessica's dismay, already her tiny group was being broken up. James, Sirius, Remus, and the other boy Peter were all Gryffendor as well. And then suddenly her turn had happened, she had completely been out of it and not even paying attention. Only realizing when something was amiss when someone shoved her forward and collective chuckles had occurred across the hall.

Swallowing heavily she slowly moved towards the stool and after seeing Lilly and the boys eagerly watching her, Jessica dropped her gaze and let the hat fall over her eyes. She could only pray that she didn't end up as Slytherin. Suddenly a voice was whispering in her ears making the poor young girl tense up with anxiety.

 **Plenty of talent, a thirst for attention, a need to prove yourself. Hmm yes...**

 **Not very brave I see...**

She flinched at that comment and bit her lip. Sucking in a shaking breath she listened with rapt attention. Her heart thumping in her chest as unbeknownst to her seconds turned into minutes. People shifting and glancing at each other.

 **Very smart though...**

 **Ravenclaw perhaps? Oh but you are very loyal yes..oh yes...quiet a little knack for finding things.**

 **hmm...better be...**

"HUFFELPUFF!" Suddenly a table off to her right went wild, glancing up she paused when she saw the disappointment on Lilly's and the boys faces. Something about seeing that crushed her heart, she was the cause of it. Eyes glistening with tears she ducked her head and walked as quickly as she could right past them to the Huffelpuff table.

And so her first night at Hogwarts began.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Normally I do Transformers or Naruto. Let me know what you think on this, honestly I love the Harry Potter series (I've read all seven books at least five times - no joke). This is obviously in the Marauders Erra as I personally love the Marauders and they don't get nearly enough attention. They could be fleshed out so much better.**

 **If you see any mistakes like in the way they act, please let me know. I would kindly appreciate it. There is only so much to go off of, but I will certainly try to portray them the best I can. Just a heads up, I do see Remus as like the responsible one of the group, but I could totally see James as the mother hen who worries about everyone and will fuck somebody up over his friends. Sirius obviously I see as the adorable puppy who acts arrogant, but really just loves being around people. And Peter...well I'm not sure honestly. Just the shy follower sort I get.**

 **Lilly might be kinda snobby, but I see her as that type up until like 5th or 6th year. Severus I'm not sure of yet either, kind of a dick, however, that's to be expected considering he's in Slytherin and constantly gets picked on.**

 **Hufflepuff's don't get enough attention, need I remind you Newt Schamander came from Hufflepuff. I just think it'd be cool to have a story with a person from that house as the main character. Honestly I don't know if there will be any romance. Friendship and angst yes. :)**

 **Anyways, enough of my ranting. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **~D.R. Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Her first night at Hogwarts had been rather..interesting. So far she had become acquainted with a fellow Hufflepuff named William Wood. He apparently played Quiditch. A game she was only familiar with slightly due to her father occasionally talking about it. He is an Auror for the ministry, catches dark creatures and witches and wizards.

William, or Will for short, was a sixth year. Next to her on her right was Johnathan Fletchly, another first year with long lanky limbs, dirty blonde hair, black brown eyes and a spattering of freckles across his nose. With his mischievous smile and a bandage sitting snug on his wrist, she thought he was going to be quite the troublemaker. Of course right across from him was Glacia Romano, a very pretty olive skinned girl with big brown eyes, a long sculpted nose, shiny mahogany hair with no strand out of place, and a slender build. The girl was very intelligent too and Jessica couldn't help but to find both of them amusing and know she just found herself great friends.

An itching sensation made her cringe and slowly turn her head to see who was staring. Right on spot she saw Sirius and James giving her a look she wasn't quite sure she liked. Another small tight lipped smile was sent their way as she turned back around and simply sipped on a goblet of water.

"Aren't you hungry?" Will inquired with a frown as he looked down at her empty plate.

"I don't eat very much." She responded automatically. It was the answer she was well versed in using, courtesy her mother. It helped keep people from asking too many questions. After all, she may not look it with a small stature of five foot and two inch, and a small bit of wait to give her a chunky appearance, but she wasn't like most girls her age. Or boys for that matter.

Ignoring the looks from some senior students she watched her two new "friends" eat and contemplated her stay here at Hogwarts.

** X ** X ** X ** X **

It had been two days later and she found herself in the house common room that she had learned was right across from the kitchens. The entrance was rather tricky, much to her amusement, as you had to tap your wand on the correct barrel three times or else the barrels would spew vinegar at you.

It so happened to be a Sunday night, they had arrived on Friday, tomorrow would be there first classes. Luckily, or not luckily depending on how you looked at it, she had double potions with the Gryffendors first thing at nine in the morning. To her that was early, but she had always slept during the day and been awake at night. Or at least..she had for two years now.

Padding silently across the dorm room by Glacia's bed and the other girl's beds whom were named Mary, Charlotte. The four of them had all been up and getting acquainted, but as it neared the time of three in the morning Jessica had found herself being the only girl awake.

Silently wishing she had an owl of her own, like Glacia or Mary, or maybe a cat like Charlotte, to keep her company Jessica heaved a sigh and slowly opened the first year door to slip out. Technically she wasn't supposed to be awake at this hour or moving about, however, she didn't see any harm in it. Better than squirming until she woke someone up.

Glancing around the orange/yellow and black common room and its rather cozy confines, Jessica tilted her head before looking at the entrance hesitantly. Shrugging she moved towards it, it's not like anyone else would be awake. And she was quite certain she could get herself back, if not there had been a fright the first night with ghosts. The Fat Friar would help her get back...if she could find him!

Glancing back one more time at her common room and sucking in a breath, she slipped fully out in the cold corridor. It's not like anyone would miss her, and her slippers were too quiet too attract noise. The pajamas she wore were dark forest green sweat pants and a black tank top, her wand held tightly in her hand, it wasn't like anyone was going to really see her if they were up. The colors would blend into the darkness...well except for her deathly pale skin. Curse you albino genome! She scowled in amusement before a yawn broke free.

Covering her mouth mid yawn she shuffled aimlessly throughout the corridor, the first night she did this she stuck close to the Huffelpuff dorm. Hours passed by and finally she found herself tired enough to sleep, the sky outside of the window was slowly turning a dark gray blue instead of black. Trudging back to her dorm and carefully prodding the third barrel to the left, the door hidden beneath the barrels slid open and she in turn slunk in like a cat.

Slinking up the stairs of the girl's side and through their heavy door to her bed, Jessica couldn't help but to feel at place here. Falling face first into her bed she found that it had indeed been a good night, yes. Eyes flickering closed and fell sleepily into slumber and did not awaken for four hours until someone prodded her awake. Jumping she looked up to find that Mary was looking down at her in amusement.

"Did you know you snore?" Mary inquired with a grin, Glacia was grinning and Charlotte was smirking at her.

"Oh hush." Jessica mumbled before sliding out of bed and moving to get dressed like the girls, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty in the morning, classes start nine sharp." Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled her hair up into a pony tail that was tied at the nape of her neck. The other three were flawless and Jess felt like an ugly duckling for a moment. Scowling, she followed them up to the great hall whilst continuously yawning into her hand.

"Long night?" A voice asked behind her causing her to jump and yelp. Looking up she found the four Gryffendor boys around her.

"Oh...hi!"

"Hi yourself, how's Hufflepuff life?" James asked while leaning against the wall and looking very much in that moment like a self entitled dork. Trying not to laugh she aimed for stating in a wobbly voice,

"Bloody brilliant. How's the wild side over in Gryffendor tower?"

"Great!" Sirius and James intoned together. smiling a tight lipped smile she rolled her eyes and bit her lip when she saw the girls waving her over.

"I...I guess I'll see you in class?" She asked shyly, Remus, James and Sirius all nodding as she trotted off to her table.

"There's something off about her." A boy nearby grunted, Remus merely glancing at him before walking off. James shrugged and allowed his eyes to follow the young girl they had befriended, even if she was in a different house, warily before glancing at Sirius whom merely raised an eyebrow.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks into Months.

And slowly the seasons changed. The once pristine green lawns of Hogwarts turned brownish and crinkly. A Whomping Willow planted on the grounds shook away it's leaves at autumn slowly faded into winter. Snow would be falling soon, Jessica knew it. She wasn't very fond of snow, but it was better than the rainy seasons.

Shivering at the idea of liquid water drowning her from above and the vast depths of the black lake below, Jessica sat back in the library and threw her quill down. She was never going to finish this essay. So far, Remus and her had been partnered up in potions and he wasn't half bad. However, he was great at everyone, all of the Marauders (as they had taken to calling themselves) were. Well expect maybe Peter.

She on the other hand was not. Grunting out a huff, she hunched over her parchment and tried to think of what to write. She had a potions essay, two feet long, due next week on the properties of wolfs-bane in potions and she had to discuss the difference between Wolfs-bane and Monkshood. Not going to end well for her at all. Grimacing, she thought also of her charms homework due in three days. She was going to get behind on it.

The sound of whispers had her looking up to find James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all sitting around a small pile of books and whispering among themselves. She'd admit she was curious, especially since Sirius had told her she wasn't supposed to know what they were doing. However, she was behaved enough not to eavesdrop...most of the time.

Honestly, they weren't that inconspicuous. Talking about something call 'ani' something...they honestly needed to pipe down. Jessica quickly noted that Remus seemed sick again. He was sick at least once a month. It had her suspicious. After all...if someone like her could exist in Hogwarts, it was only reasonable that he could as well. Frowning, she tapped her fingers thoughtfully before looking at the bookshelves.

Rolling up her parchment and stuffing it into her bag with her inkwell and quill, Jess got up and moved to the shelves to where she knew the DADA books to be. Skimming through them she hesitantly pulled one out. Honestly, it wouldn't make much of a difference to her if he was one or not..but the signs were all there. Swallowing anxiously, a ball of dread clenched her stomach harshly as an icy thrill raced down her spine.

What if she was correct in assuming this? What would it change...? Should she tell him she knew? Sucking in a breath she walked back over to her table and let the book thump down. Sitting down she flipped it open and began reading.

Full moons...scars...weakness and tiredness.

Swallowing she felt something else hit her suddenly - anger. Why hadn't he told her? Of course most people acted like people like him were monsters, so that might be why. Wincing sympathetically she slowly closed the book and sucked in a breath. So what if he was? So what if her best friend in Gryffendor and known Marauder was one?

So what if Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf?

**X**X**X**X**

It was night time and once again it was dark and no one else appeared to be up. She had no idea she had acquired any followers, for they were invisible. She had no idea, that like she suspected and knew something was off with them, that her friends had been watching her too.

Padding down the hallway as she paced, Jessica lifted a hand and touched her scorching throat. It seemed like it had been years since she had last drunken anything of sustenance. Water would only get her so far and the foods they offered presented little to no appeal to her. Perhaps black cakes or blood pudding might help. However, just the mere thought of such things made her crave something...more.

Placing a hand against the cool wall she let out a rasping breath as her forehead tilted forward to rest feverishly against the damp soothing stone. Panted breaths escaped her, shoulders shaking as the scent of something rather appetizing hit her scent glands and lit her palate ablaze with saliva. Canines aching and pressing uncomfortably in her mouth she eyed the student who shouldn't have been up.

Nose wrinkling, a soft snarl escaped her, fangs bared and the idea of poucing something...hunting it down and filling her mouth with something that would actually appease the burning ache became too much. Up until she heard a strangled gasped squeak and something shivered nearby.

Jumping, she looked up sharply, her normally intelligent brown-amber eyes were a smoldering fevered molten topaz in the darkness. One hand came up to touch her throat as she clenched her throat tightly before sucking in a breath and holding it to quickly walk back to her common room. She refused to hurt someone, now that she was thinking clearly at least.

** X ** X ** X ** X **

Sitting down in potions again the following Monday morning, she glanced over to find the Marauders in the doorway watching her silently. The look of distrust on their faces had her tensing up and when Remus didn't sit with her today, a cold feeling clenched around her heart. Had she done something?

 **POV SWITCH: James**

"Go away Potter." James held a serious expression as he leaned over in potions, Remus sitting beside Lilly silently. He noted his werewolf friend kept glancing at Jessica and kicked Remus to get his attention. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the beautiful red head in front of him.

"Lilly just listen. It isn't safe, she's a vampire. We all saw her getting ready to attack some kid."

"She is not a vampire!" Lilly finally hissed, slapping her hand down on the table, "And even if she was she wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"And how would you know that?" Sirius drawled.

"Simple, I've known her my whole life."

"You don't-"

"James Potter, if you say one more word!" James scowled and glanced back over only to pause when he saw the look in those rather _human_ brown eyes flecked with amber. Confusion and hurt being the main ones. He watched the vampire witch look back down at her parchment and let her long strait hair hide her face.

"James, what if we made a mistake. Look I'm not..saying she might not be dangerous. I'm a monster after all too..but I mean...she didn't attack that boy last night." Remus muttered to James and Sirius. Peter looking between them anxiously.

"Oh please Moony, she-"

"Sirius, she's like me."

"She's nothing like you!" Sirius snapped right back, stormy gray eyes narrowed angrily.

"How is that? We're both creates that are constantly ostracized. If she wanted to hurt someone she would have by now." With that he slapped his book open and promptly ignored his fellow three Marauders. The boys glanced between themselves silently before looking back towards the vampire's table only to find it empty.

** X ** X ** X ** X **

 **POV CHANGE: Jessica**

A loner she might be, but that was by choice. Sarcastic? On occasion yes. But a cruel monster? No. She stalked out of the potions lab in the dungeon, walking as quickly as she could as Jessica wiped tears from her eyes. Enhanced hearing sucked. She hadn't meant to overhear them, so they knew what she was...and they were warning Lilly away from her!

A choked sob escaped the young Hufflepuff as she holed herself up in a bathroom somewhere in the floors above and tried to ignore the sobs of the ghost of a girl in the stalls nearby. Choking on sobs and sucking in shaky breaths, Jessica hiccuped tiredly and wiped the tears and snot from her face on her robe sleeve.

The cool bathroom tiles felt good against her skin, however knowing she blew off today's lessons did not feel so good. Knowing her, she'd get her first detention and a letter home to her parents which would only upset her more knowing she would have disappointed them.

"Merlin...why did I have to be bitten by that vampire?" She gasped out with a shaky breath, she had ignored the sound of a door opening and closing as Jessica presumed it'd be Mertle again. However, she was unaware of the guilty looks two boys were giving her from beneath a very unique silver invisibility cloak.

More tears welled up in her eyes as she closed them tightly and sobbed harder, curling into her corner as shoulders shook. Harsh breaths catching in her throat as she choked on the words she managed to get out.

"Why did I have to be bitten! Why couldn't I be n-normal!" Letting her head thump back against the wall harder this time, she closed her eyes tightly shut and bit down on her bottom lip. one of her fangs puncturing the soft tissue of lip causing blood to trickle down her chin.

Before she had time to react, she suddenly found herself in someone's grip. Jolting with a gasping choked sob she looked up startled to find herself in a hug by her (thought to be) friend James Potter. Eyes widened she looked up to see his best friend slash side kick, Sirius Black, staring her down silently.

"Look Jess we know what you are and-"

"-You can't tell anyone! You'll get me kicked out! Please, I'm begging you. I'll...I'll fight you! I'll t-tell about Remus, I know what he is!" She sobbed out, eyes impossibly wide as she tried to look menacing. But really, the only thing the two pure bloods saw a a terrified vampire who looked about as threatening as a wet kitten.

"Relax, we aren't gonna rat you out...so long as you don't rat out Remus." She was sucking in heavy breaths as their words clicked. Slowly she slumped back down to the ground and stared up at them dumbly. James, being the big brother figure he was even though he really was only a week older, gently brushed the tears from her cheeks as she stared silently between them.

"Y-you...aren't gonna tell? Y..you aren't scared of me?"

"No love, we're not gonna tell. And no offense, but you aren't exactly frightening. So forgive us for shaking in our shoes while you neatly fold your parchment." James commented dryly with a small chuckle. A weak laugh pulled from her lips as she scrubbed at her cheeks.

Suddenly Sirius spoke up with a smug smirk, "Now clean yourself up doll, you're an ugly crier." Letting out a snarl that echoed, Jessica lunged and knocked him over as they entered a wrestling match that went from angry retaliation to goofy fun in a matter of two point three seconds. James shook his head in amusement and stared fondly at the two who eventually cut it out with breathless laughing.

Sirius helped her up and the two boys escorted her out of the bathroom and down to the great hall for supper.

"By the way, Remus took notes for you, you can sit with us at supper and read them." Looking up at them in confusion she frowned at James and Sirius.

"But...I'm a Hufflepuff...why...?"

"Because you're our friend. Now sit your scrawny behind down."

That night, she went against tradition and sat at the Gryffendor table. Accepting the notes with a grateful smile to Remus, she ate with the brave and found she felt a bubble of protective energy coil in her gut. _Maybe being a Huffelpuff isn't so bad_ she decided, she might not be brave like a Gryffendor or cunning like a Slytherin or smart like a Ravenclaw, but she was one thing and one thing only. She was loyal to these three and that had to count for something.

With warm hearts and laughter exited the Great Hall with the boys and found herself officially becoming a part of their group after so many months of hesitant interaction.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone! So chapter two is up. I know the first and second chapter might have seemed a bit rushed. However, it will begin slowing down now that we are caught up to speed of where I have a plethora of ideas. If you like it let me know! Prank ideas?**

 **Again, if you want romance let me know. Obvious if it happens it'll be in later years, they're eleven. What eleven or twelve year old has a real relationship. haha.**

 **~D.R. Out**


End file.
